


AH Clusterufuckery

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: AH Clusterfuck AU Stories [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: And just general craziness regarding the Clusterfuck AU, Gen, If I tag this improperly I am so sorry, Okay so there's gonna be a lot of angst in here, and some fluff, claustrophobia caused by traumatic experiences, descriptions of character death, general panic and fear, minor descriptions of blood, so many of these are so angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically there's this cool blog on Tumblr called ah-clusterfuck-au and basically it's a bunch of AH AUs all ending up in the Fake AH Crew universe. The canon fic is called "Crossing the Streams", so go check that out if you want to see more about it, as well as the blog itself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You hurt one, You hurt them all

It was a normal day for the Clusterfuck AU apartment complex. In that it was complete chaos and panic. After the first hour of it, OG Jack, OG Ryan, and OG Ray were starting to get fed up and just generally frustrated by it all, and had managed to convince FAHC Michael, Geoff, and Gavin to take them out to just get away from all of it, even for a little while.

As they walked the streets of Los Santos, none were very attentive of the cops walking on the other side of the streets. Not until three shots rang out.

“Fuck! Find cover, quick!” FAHC Michael shouted at the OGs, who were extremely not prepared for this. At all. They managed to duck behind a fence, and OG Jack quickly realized that wow there is a really bad pain in his side. He moved his hand down to feel where it was and felt—oh god, was that his _blood_? He looked over at Ryan and Ray, and quickly realized, despite the low, low odds, all three had been hit by the shooting police.

Jack had been hit in his side, just below his lung. He hoped it didn’t hit anything too bad. Meanwhile, Ryan had been hit in the fucking chest oh god he was having a bit of trouble breathing. Ray had been hit in the gut, and was now trying to stop the bleeding like in movies.  FAHC Geoff was calling Lester, trying to get the cops to fuck off, while FAHC Michael and FAHC Gavin tried to help the OGs with their wounds.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment complex, everybody had started to calm down a bit. The Rays were playing video games, the Jacks were keeping an eye on the Gavins and Ryans, who were beginning to all argue over the coin flip debate, the Geoffs were just trying to cope, and the Michaels were, well, doing stuff. Mostly trying to teach Mogar about the world because, really, someone needed to.

Nobody noticed it at first when the Rays got much quieter, until a small screech emanated from where they were. It was little Ray, trying desperately to get away from the other Rays, most of which were now either writhing and groaning in pain or were passed out and bleeding from their stomachs. SS Ray was freaking out as well, and although he had some slight pain, he managed to help little Ray get away.

It was very quickly realized something wasn’t right. Next thing everybody knew, Female FAHC Jack gasped in pain, and the other Jacks (most of them, not all though) were doing the same, some falling to the floor in so much pain, clutching at their now bleeding sides. The SS Jack didn’t seem too affected, though, much like SS Ray and little Ray.

And soon the unthinkable happened. The Vagabond fell down onto his back, his breathing irregular and labored, a deep crimson spot appearing on his shirt. Soon after other Ryans began falling left and right, even the ones who were supposed to be fucking _immortal_. They’re all either bleeding or in so much pain, and nobody knows what the hell happened.

The first thing TLR Ryan registers is the pain, and the dull-sounding thud as he hit the floor. He could tell people were freaking out around him, but it sounded far away, like he was underwater or— _Oh god_. Oh god his chest hurts and there’s blood and he doesn’t know what’s going on. People are freaking out and oh god he can’t breathe. He feels like he’s in the hole again and oh god it hurts so much.

OG Geoff is freaking out because all these versions of Ray, Ryan, and Jack were falling down with random wounds, their Ray, Ryan, and Jack were missing.

“What if something happened?!”

“Somebody get a hold of those fuckers, fast!”

“I’m trying! They won’t pick up!”

The chaos ensued for some time, until, finally, OG Geoff managed to get a hold of his FAHC self. After a very long, very loud talk, he learned that they had been shot.

“How the hell did it affect these guys, though?” he asked his other self. A very uncomfortable silence was heard on the other side of the line as the two of them realized the most logical (well, what is considered logical in this sort of situation) reason was realized.

“Get them help. _Quickly._ ” OG Geoff said, then hung up.

                                                                                                                         <>

                After a few hours, everyone was okay again. Well, as okay as they were going to be.  After the incident, TLR Ryan insisted he needed to be alone, to just cope with what had just happened. Everyone let him be, especially after the XnV Mad King made them back off from him. Even injured, he was pretty formidable.

                Once everybody was back at the penthouse, FAHC Geoff pretty much kept the OGs under house arrest, not wanting anything else to happen. Vav stayed much closer to X-Ray, making sure he was okay, asking if he was doing fine, etc.

                Nobody knew what to do with this newfound information, but they knew this much. They needed to be _much_ more careful. SS Ryan, XnV Mad King, and a few other scientifically (and a few magically) inclined alternates said they’d look more into it, but everybody agreed on no experimentation (much to SS Ryan’s dismay).

                It wasn’t too long before the OGs were allowed to go out again, as well as TLR Ryan coming out of his room and everybody being much better. But no matter what, that event was still in the back of everyone’s mind. The fact that with a single slip-up, and entire person from every universe would be hurt.

                And it fucking _terrified_ them.


	2. Two Scarred Men Make for One Whole One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I sent in an AU idea for an Ao Oni AU for the Clusterfuck, and I decided to write a chapter for it, because it has a lot of potential, I feel.

It had honestly _not_ been one of TLR Ryan’s good days.

                The Immortal FAHC and Minecraft people had been getting into a bit of a prank-war, most pranks involving them dying at the most inconvenient times. It seemed that TLR Ryan was always there to either see it happen or the aftermath, but what really made him freak out and lead him to hiding out in the lobby was when Minecraft him had poisoned Immortal FAHC Michael’s drink, which reminded him way too much of what happened. He had the luck to walk in just as the toxins kicked in and the Michael started gasping for breath.

                Which was now the reason he was sitting in the corner of an empty lobby, trying desperately not to scream or cry. It was just too _much_. Too close to what happened. Too familiar. _Too real._ He took a deep intake of breath in an attempt to catch it, to hardly any reward.

                He felt like he was going to explode when _he_ stepped in.

                _He_ referring to a Geoff, who seemed almost a bit wary of everything, frantically looking around like anything could jump out and attack him. It almost reminded TLR Ryan of how he must’ve been for the first few days here.

                He stayed hidden, unsure of what this Geoff would be like. Instead, he texted Jack (which Jack, he’s not sure honestly) that they had a new arrival, and that he was alone.

                Sadly, whatever Jack he _had_ texted told him that all other Jacks, including himself, were busy trying to end the prank war, so he was on his own.

                _Greeaat._

                TLR Ryan took a steadying breath before slowly standing up, becoming significantly more noticeable to the Geoff. When he saw him, the new Geoff seemed to tense up. His face seemed to become panicked, and TLR Ryan slowly put up his hands in a surrender position to show he meant no harm.

                “Hey, I don’t know what I did to you in your world, but—“ TLR Ryan began, but was cut off by the new Geoff.

                “This can’t be real…” He said, his voice quiet, and quite honestly a bit scared. TLR Ryan tilted his head a bit, his face contorting into one of confusion.

                “What do you mean?”

                The new Geoff gulped a bit, backing up. He looked like he wanted to crawl into a corner and stay there forever. TLR Ryan recognized that look, since he used to wear it so often around here.

                “Y-you…” The new Geoff started shaking slightly, and TLR Ryan took a step forward.

Bad move. Next thing he knew the Geoff had a knife out, pointing it at him. He looked so afraid it almost physically _hurt_ TLR Ryan. He took a step back again, his hands still in a surrender position.

“Hey, relax. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He said carefully, watching the Geoff lower his knife, his panicked expression still being worn.

“Y-you’re _dead_ …” Geoff said, although it seemed more like he was assuring himself of this. “I…I _watched_ you die. I _fucking held your goddamn bleeding body how is this happening_ —“

“Wait.” TLR Ryan interjected. “You watched me _die_?”

The Geoff nodded. “I-I watched them all die. All of them. The B-Team’s tapes, I _held_ you, I was forced to leave Jack, I watched Ray, I heard Michael, and I…I watched Gavin transform into…”

TLR Ryan was more curious than anything now. His hands were now lowered, and he asked “Transform into what?”

The Geoff was silent for several moments, before practically whispering “ _A monster…_ ”

“A…A what?”

“A huge-ass blue monster that looked nothing like him anymore, except it did. It had his eyes. They all did. They all had all of your guys’ eyes and hair. Tatters of your clothes and _oh god the blood was everywhere—_ “

The Geoff took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, seemingly trying to relax himself.

“How the hell are you here? It’s been _months_.”

“…I think you should come with me.”

The Geoff looked up. “What? Why the hell would I do that?”

“Trust me on this, okay? Just… Be ready to see some weird shit, okay? Be ready… Be ready to see them again.”

“Whatever. Where we going?”

                                                                    <>

No matter how much Geoff thought he was ready for what this Ryan was going to show him, he was _wrong_. _Extremely_ wrong.

When the elevator door opened, the first thing he was greeted with was practically a mirror image of himself, which didn’t help with the whole ‘trying to figure out fact from fiction’ part of his self-rehab. Everything became one big blur as the Ryan guided him through a room of mirror images and faces and voices of the people he saw die, until he was brought to two Jacks and a lady who looked suspiciously like Jack’s GTA Character. TLR Ryan started talking to them, but Geoff quickly realized he couldn’t understand what they were saying. They were speaking his language, using words in his vocabulary, but there was so much going on he couldn’t comprehend it, which is why when the lady Jack spoke to him, he had to ask her to repeat it.

“How should we tell you apart from the others? Everybody has nametags, what would we label yours with?”

He thought about it. He didn’t want to think about it. He thought about what he had learned from the tapes and journals throughout that building. He tried not to. What had Lindsay described the monster as again? What game monster reminded her of it? Ah, that’s it.

“A-Ao Oni.”

                                                                 <>

That night, AO Geoff messed with his nametag, which the kids had decorated with little drawings of stick-figure birds and flowers and bears, which made him smile fondly. He was sitting on the balcony of his room, one of the few with one. He had insisted he needed fresh air as much as possible, since he was now claustrophobic as hell after hiding in closets and other small spaces so much. So, they gave it to him. Apparently the Ryan he had met was from some universe called “Ten Little Roosters”. Stupid-ass name in his opinion. He was the only other one with a balcony, something about having nightmares and flashbacks to when he was stuck somewhere with no air and needing to breath. Whatever.

TLR Ryan would be the only person he talked to on most days, since he knew he was real (He had to be, he couldn’t just imagine someone who had such horrible experiences, right? He hadn’t become that fucked up, right?) and he didn’t treat him too fragile, or too tough.

TLR Ryan was also the only other with an extra key to his room, which explained why he was now standing next to him on the balcony.

“Beautiful city, huh?” TLR Ryan said in an attempt to make small-talk.

“Mhm.” Was AO Geoff’s simple reply.

“…So, we did a bit of research on ‘Ao Oni’ and… That’s fucked up man.”

“Yeah.”  AO Geoff let out a bitter laugh. “You know, with how big and weird the English language is, you’d think I’d find a better set of words to describe it. I fucking watched my friends die, man. I watched them become monsters. I’m the only one left.”

TLR Ryan made a bitter-sweet chuckle. “You’re not alone there, buddy.”

Huh. Buddy. Been a while since somebody called him something other than ‘fucking insane’ or ‘psycho’. It's not exactly normal for one to see what he's seen without some sort of mental disorder. 

It had been even longer since he properly smiled, and even longer than that since he meant it.

For once, he had empathy. And a friend.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


End file.
